


An Angel's Wings

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to know more about an angel's wings, so he goes to a specialist, who suggests he bring Cas over so he can use examples. Let's just say what Dean sees makes his pants tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Wings

Dean is talking to a specialist named Damien about angel wings.  
“So you want to learn about an angels wings, am I correct?” Damien questioned.  
“Yes.” Dean nodded.  
“Got an angel?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bring em’ in and I’ll show you everything I know about an angel’s wings.”  
Dean nodded and went into the other room. “Cas please come quickly I need you.“  
Cas appeared immediately.  
“Something wrong, Dean?” He asked.  
“Your friend wanted to know everything about an angel’s wings. Care to show him?” Damien asked.  
“My wings are my being, they are with me forever, even without my grace, but you can control an angels’ emotions and mind with the right touch.” Cas said slowly. “Why would you want to do that?”  
Dean shuffled his feet. “I just wanted to know more about an angel’s wings.” He mumbled.  
“May we use your wings as an example?” Damien pointed to Cas.  
Cas looked as if he had been shot. “What?”  
“Dean.” Damien nodded.  
“Please, Cas.” Dean made eye contact. “Just this once, then we can go back to the bunker and pretend this never happened, okay?”  
Cas looked visibly defeated. He nodded and they walked into the back room and Damien chanted a spell. Slowly, his wings started to become visible.  
He gasped as Damien touched the soft feathers. He trailed his hand down the lower part of his left wing. He couldn’t move, Dean watched as the angel in front of him was frozen.  
Slowly Damien stroked the wing, and his face changed. His body trembled and his face was twisted. He tipped his hand underneath the wing and pulled at something. He was on the ground immediately. Pain edged on his every feature. Eyes screwed shut.  
“Cas!” Dean looked up at Damien.  
“Those are an angel’s pain nerves.” Damien shrugged and let go of that part.  
He stretched the wing out and his eyes searched for something. He made sort of an ‘aha’ sound and reached out to touch a spot close to Cas’ back. Dean was guessing which was the most sensitive. When his hand grazed the spot Cas’ eyes flung open and his hands collided with his mouth, making sure no sounds would escape. The man pressed that spot harder and Cas choked out a ‘stop’. Dean waited for Damien to stop but he only pressed harder and Dean started to say something when a loud moan emerged from Cas’ throat.  
“This.” Damien shook his head, smiling. “Is the angel’s sweet spot. They can’t do anything if you touch it. They’ll be an incoherent mess of pleasure.”  
Dean’s eyes popped out of his head and his mouth was dry. “What.”  
“But you.” He was talking to Cas now. “Are stubborn. You don’t want to give in. Now why is that?” his fingers trailed up and down the spot. And Cas’ reaction made Dean’s pants tight. He trembled and his mouth was now parted. Breath coming out in uneven pants. He wouldn’t give in, though.  
The phone rung and Damien sighed. “I’ll be right back. You can give it a try if you want, just be careful.” He motioned for Dean to come and take his place, he did, and left the room.  
Dean made eye contact with him.  
“Can we go now?” His voice was quiet and Dean could see how embarrassed he was.  
“Yeah, Cas. We can go.”  
XxX  
When they made it to the bunker Cas’ wings were still visible and they both went to Dean‘s room.  
“Hey.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”  
Cas said nothing. Sitting on the bed. Dean was standing near the door.  
“Cas?” Dean looked at Cas and noticed his face was red.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that, Dean.” His voice sounded strained, forced.  
Dean felt the urge to comfort him, so he walked over to Cas, got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him. “It’s okay.”  
“I did it for you, Dean. And because of it I got humiliated.” Seeing Cas like that made Dean’s heart break.  
“Cas, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“Make it better, Dean.” Cas sounded broken, Dean had no idea how humiliated Cas felt. “Make it all go away.”  
Dean nodded and stood. He knew he had feelings for Cas, and he was going to make it all better. Replacing Damien’s hands with his own, he touched Cas’ left wing and found a soft patch of feathers near his back. Cas let out a small moan, leaning towards him. Dean kissed his jaw, other hand taking off the trench coat, along with his shirt. He kissed his chest, pressing the spot harder. Cas flinched a little and moved away. He held Dean’s face in his hands, and his eyes held a question, in which Dean nodded, and their lips touched.  
Dean learned he was supposed to rub and tease the spot on his wing, not press it full force. So he did. Quickly Cas was a moaning mess underneath him. “Dean.” He moaned.  
“I know, baby. I know.” Dean kissed him tenderly. “I’ll make it better.” Dean promised. “I’ll make it all better.”


End file.
